Changing doesn't always equal to happiness
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: I wanted to change the past for the sake of the future, and I did. But why are you still crying?" A one-shot centering around a certain two people. Yaoi. Read the Review, thanks


It...I did this during my spare. I know. pathetic. asdfjkl;asdfjkl; I know I suck very badly, so please, don't kill me for hte same of killing me for this fic. I know this is not my normal pairing thing. I know I don't write this pairing, but who cares. I just felt like writing this fic. It seemed more calmer to me than to have _ano hito_ ... g-gone instead. So, this makes up for it. Hey, I don't hate both the characters in this fic. In fact, I love both of them. They're awesome. YO.

On another note, Bi-bi, if you choose to read this, don't kill me. Please don't kill your katekyo. I like to liveee. And eat _ano hito_. Liek, nao.

OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM.

On another note, I got a choker. WOOT. It's a manga-styled cat done-up bell with a white ribbon and two silver bells on it.

Anyway, my summatives are almost done and I think I'm going into a downward spiral. Life's not going well for me. Definitely not. UGH.

I'll leave you on a note then~

Please read and review, peoples~ Cuz I loves yous~

Without further ado, please enjoy the fic.

Pairing: ?? x ??

* * *

It just never occurred to him how things may end this way. Of course, it was obvious to him that things like this would have happened on the day of his birthday. It happened for the fifth time in a roll now. Which really pissed him off. And he wanted nothing more than to curse his head off. Or maybe he would just blow everyone else's heads off. Yeah.

But he could not just go around the room and point fingers at people because he knew that he was also at fault. He had, indirectly, a part in this. Which made him think twice about everything he does nowadays.

Because he knew. He just knew that things would ended in this way.

Why didn't he take his advice and just have left before the incident?

Oh, right. Because he was stupid. And love-sick at the same time.

How could a person be both at the same time?

Well, he was one of those stupid idiots that did not think things through before he did anything. Which was one of his horrible traits.

And he hated himself for that fact.

But what he hated about himself most of all was that he had let him die off like that when he knew he could have prevented it. He could have prevented the other's death. He could have. But he could not. He did not. He did not realize that things would come to an end like this.

However, he knew that it would end like this.

Why hadn't he stopped the other? Why did he let him leave? Why did he let him die? What did he do to deserve this?

He didn't deserve to die.

The other didn't deserve to die so tragically like that. Because he knew that he…

…was too kind. Too gullible. Too naïve. Too innocent.

And he had died in the hands of the enemy family.

If he had the power to turn back time and stop the other from going to the meeting. If only he had the power to turn back time. If only he had the power to turn back the past. If only he had the power to change the past for the sake of the future.

And he did. He did have the power to do so. He just…didn't have the heart to use it. Not yet. At least…he knew that it would never be the same.

Well, at least the other would be alive, right? At least he would be alive instead of himself. He didn't really care if he was dead or alive. At least…he would have a chance at saving that person.

He could do it. He knew he could.

But…

…it just wouldn't be the same without…

…and it hurt him more than anything to have seen the other as he lied motionlessly in the maroon-coloured coffin.

"I…"

"I want you to live."

So I'll turn back time.

"For your sake."

I want you to live for me.

"I don't want you to die."

Because I love you too much.

"And so…"

----------

He knew he was happy.

But…

There were tears in his eyes. Why were there tears in his eyes? He had saved the other. He had changed the past. He had changed the future. He had changed the other's fate.

So…

…

…so why was he crying?

He didn't understand the human emotion. Of course, he was human himself, but…that alone had been taken away from him a little too long ago.

"Why…are you crying?"

Pursued.

Strained.

Saddened.

He raised a weak hand towards the other, wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying?"

The other didn't say anything, but kept on crying.

"Why are you crying?"

He asked the same question because he did not understand why the other was crying.

Still, the other cried, he did not answer the blue-haired man.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…"

A smile marred upon his features as he stroked the other's face, the last of his strength diminished. His hand fell to the ground with a thud. He no longer had any strength.

"Did you know…"

"…that I loved you?"

The blue-haired man's eyes widened.

"Please…"

…say it again.

"I'll say it for as long as you want me to."

His face…changed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

The blue-haired man's smile widened, though he knew he wouldn't be for much longer.

"Live…"

…for me.

With that, his eyes closed, his motions stopped. He breathing halted.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna shook the other but go no response.

"Mukuro?" He was desperate now. He shook the other a bit harder.

"Mukuro?!!"

"MUKURO!!"

* * *

You probably knew who it was in the process of reading it, ne? If you don't, that's fine too~ Huhuuuuu~ But you have to know what the story is about nao. If you don't...I...applaud you.

Yesh.

Okay, I'm not going to rant anymore because I'm dead tired and I need to work on my other summatives which I have not started on yet and is due on tuesday AHHHH. Life's not going well for me. Not at all. asfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjklsdfjkljdfklsjdflsjfdlsjdkfjsdfljsafdjksldfjslfjdslfdjslfdslfjdslkfjdlsfdjfdjfakslfdfjjfsfjdlskafjdklsfjdlksjfdksfjdslkfjdlksjfdlsfjdlf

/sob sob/ Wish me luck...


End file.
